Charlie Bone And The Hidden Paparazzi!
by knads98
Summary: When Charlie Bone finds out he is famous, he finds himself pursued by paparazzi. Soon enough Billy sees the Bloors abduct the paparazzi and lock them up. Now it is up to Charlie to save them. To make matters worse Manfred Bloor is up to something...
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie:** (_a normal little boy without a care in the world who has a strange unwanted talent that keeps getting in the way)_ Tra-la-la-la-la, I am Charlie Bone, a normal little boy without a care in the world(_*click* a camera attacks him)_ hey, cut it out (_keeps walking until another camera goes of in his face)_ hey, cut it out will ya?!(_just as he reaches his house ,a small stumpy boy steps out in front of him and shoves a pen and paper into his face)_

**Short, stumpy boy: **Excuse me ch…ch…ch…ch-

**Charlie: **Charlie?

**Short, stumpy boy:** yes, Ch…ch…Charlie!! Can I have your autograph?!

**Charlie: **Sure but why?

**Short, stumpy boy: **(_Smiling and giggling)_ haha, that's a good one!

**Charlie:** Ok? Here is your paper, umm what's your name?

**Short, stumpy boy: **Josh, but you can call me Joshy!

**Charlie: **Ok, bye Joshy!!!

**Joshy: **Bye ch…ch…ch…

**Charlie: **_(Who was already walking away smiling to himself although he had no idea what had just happened)_ Uncle Paton? Uncle Paton?

**Uncle Paton: **_(Appearing outside his room and causing several lights to explode)_ yes?

**Charlie: **Come downstairs quick, I have to tell you something!!!

**Uncle Paton: **_(Starts climbing down stairs, with his eyes closed!)_

**Maisy: **Oh, Charlie!!

**Charlie: **_(Trying to sound as casual as possible) _yea?

**Maisy: **oh, Charlie! You are famous!! _(Thrusting a copy of "Midnight For Charlie Bone" In the air)_

**Charlie: **Yea, I kind of figured, but why? Why me? I mean I am Charlie, just Charlie.

**Maisy: **no, you are not _**just**_ Charlie! You are Charlie Bone!!! You are the star in a book series called "Charlie Bone" and guess what!!!

**Charlie: **I get to go to Hollywood and meet the stars!!??_ (At this point he was very excited)_

**Maisy: **No!

**Charlie: **_(His facial expression now changed from very excited to very disappointed)_ What then?

**Maisy: **_(Jumping up and down like a little girl) Oh Charlie! __**I **_ am in it!!!

**Uncle Paton: **_(Who had finally managed to get down the stairs after falling once)_ Well in spite of all this, I am slightly worried about Charlie's safety._(Trying to sound serious although he was also excited)_ How do you think they found out about him?

**Charlie: **well…

**Maisy and Charlie: ** Who cares!!! We are famous!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_(Later on, Charlie is walking with Emma, Olivia and Tancred. They bump into Gabriel who, instead of carrying the usual gerbil, was reading yes READING " Midnight For Charlie Bone" and when I said they bumped into him I meant he bumped into them because he wasn't looking where he was going)_

**Gabriel: **_(looking up, shocked)_ Oh sorry, I am just so into this book, did you know that I am in it! And Emma, you are in it too! It says you were hypnotized!

**Emma: **_(looking even more shocked) _Hypnotised!!!??? No, no, no that was my brother Joshy! We were playing a game where he pretended he was hypnotizing me!

**Charlie:**_ (the most shocked of all now)_ I didn't know you had a brother! And, did you say his name was Joshy?

**Emma: **Oh yea, he is staying for a month. He is my half brother, his real name is Josh but we call him-

**Charlie and Olivia: **_(already half was up the street with Gabriel mini-stepping behind them, still reading!) _ Come on Emma! Save it for the Pets café!

**Emma: ** oh, ok then!

_( at the pets café after losing Gabriel three times after he had wandered of because he was not looking where he was going-blame the book!)_

**Olivia: ** So- what were you saying about your brother Em?

**Emma: **Yea, so he is staying for one month and-

**All: **_(turn to look out side, only to see paparzzi and a whole lot of fans!) _ uh-oh!

**Fans and Paparazzi: **_(*click*) (*flash*) _oh my god! Can I have your autograph! Touch me! Please! I love you!!

**: **_ ( who thought it may me a good time to give the kids some advise) _ RUN!!!- uh I mean go through that little door and escape to Bloors Academy before the paparazzi get you!

**Gabriel: **well, actually I am in the middle if a really good chapter where-

**All:** _(Rolling there eyes) _Who cares right now!? Just come!


	3. Chapter 3

_(__all are climbing through the little door to get to Bloors Academy and arguing about who the paparazzi are there for. Gabriel is the only one that is not joined in with the conversation-I think you have guessed why, still reading!)_

**Charlie: **_(rubbing his head after hitting it on the low ceiling)_ I think that maybe the paparazzi are here for all of us!

**Emma: **yea and I think I saw Joshy there as well!

**Olivia: **maybe we should talk about this after we get ** out ** of the tunnel!

**Charlie: ** good Idea Liv!

**Gabriel: **_(looking up from the book, finally) _guys, I have some bad news!

**Emma: ** what is it gabe? Is it really bad?

**Gabriel: **_(looking grave and sad)_ in the book they take Charlie's dad when Charlie is only young!! Apparently Manfred hypnotized him aswell!

**Olivia: **_(*sighing*)_ Gabe!? We thought you actually had bad news! And now the paparazzi are probably going to try and follow us because we stopped to hear you say something about a silly book!

**Charlie: ** well anyway, at least we are out of that tiny tunnel! And now all we an do Is go to Bloors or sit down on the grass and chit chat like teenage girls!

**Emma: ** hey, watch it Charlie!

**Olivia: ** yea , watch it!

**Charlie: ** Sorry, but umm where's Tancred?

**Tancred: ** _(walking ahead of them)_ I am here, you were just boring me I had to walk off sorry!

**Gabriel: **_(finally putting the book in his bag and pulling out a gerbil!) _Is Billy at school?

**Olivia: ** I think so, why?

**Gabriel: ** I just wanted to kno- *oww*

**Tancred: ** what happened? Are you ok?

**Gabriel: ** _(sucking his finger) _ yea, I am ok but my gerbil bit me! It never does that!

**Emma:** well, maybe he senses danger! Lets hurry it up just in case.

**Charlie: **i think somebody is following us. I am gonna go back home.

**Tancred: ** yea me and Gabe will go too, what 'bout you?

**Olivia: ** I am staying over at em's tonight we will come in a while.

**Emma: **see you tomorrow at the pets café!

**Gabriel: **don't forget to wear disguises!


	4. Chapter 4

_(Later on, at the Pets Café Tancred, Charlie, Gabriel and Lysander are all sitting a table waiting for Emma and Olivia to come.)_

**Tancred: **_(scratching his head because of his disguise wig) _Urgh! This wig is getting on my nerves!! Why did I have to come in disguise anyways? I mean its you they want, Charlie not me!

**Gabriel: **_(putting a finger to his mouth) _Shhh Tanc! We never know, there may even be a fan here right now!

**Charlie: **_(turning to look at the elderly looking man who seemed to have the resemblance of a monkey chomping on a banana split) _ Uhhh, I hate to break it to you Gabe but I have a feeling that that man over there is not a fan of you or Tanc or ME!

**Lysander: **_(smirking and trying to hold back his laugh) _ I don't think that man is a fan of anything but bananas!!!_(bursting out laughing)_

**Gabriel and Charlie:** _(also laughing but stop suddenly when they see what they think is Venetia and Grizelda walking through the café door)_

**Charlie: **um, hello grandma and aunt Venetia! _(trembling as they walked closer)_

**Grizelda look-a-like:** shhh, silly its only us, Olivia and Emma!

**Tancred: **Why are you dressed up like Charlie's grandma and great aunt?_(trying hard not to laugh)_

**Emma:** Well yesterday you did say not to forget for wear a disguise! And we thought it would be a bit of fun to dress up like this! But really, you should have seen the look on the REAL Grizelda and Venetia's face's when they saw us!

**Gabriel: **I am really not looking forward to going back to school! I bet every one is going to be boasting about being in the book series!

**Olivia: **_(flicking her hair and checking her makeup in the mirror) _well I am going to go and change. This outfit is so not me and the hair-you don't wanna know!

**Charlie: **where is Lysander? I haven't seen him since we started talking about that old man over there!

**Lysander: **Zzzzzz Zzzzzz Zzzzzz _(suddenly looking up, shocked) _Uh what, did someone say my name?

**Tancred: ** I found him!

**Lysander: ** found who, who me? Sorry guys I just didn't sleep at all last night, I was up all night reading Charlie Bone And The Shadow Of Badlock! Jenny Nimmo changed what really happened.

**Emma:** _(walking back from the bathroom followed by Olivia) _why, what did she change?

**Olivia: ** yea, do I still have green hair in the part where Charlie-

**Lysander: ** Yes Olivia, you do still have green hair but, I think Tancred dies! But I am not sure that he is really dead because then how would they make the eighth book without Tanc?

**Tancred: ** wait, so I die? How come? I didn't know anything about that!

**Gabriel: ** well I have read the whole book and in the end you come back I think, so actually you weren't dead but you were nearly dead!

**Lysander: ** Yea, Dagbert drowned you in the sculpture room and Emma was there the whole time and she flew up to your house and got help from your dad! You would not have been saved if it were not for Em!

**Emma: **_(blushing like mad and flickering her eye lashes) _He-he well that is not what really happened!

**Charlie: **what really happened is that Tancred and Dagbert were In the sculpture room playing cards when the tap burst of by the trough and water started spurting out-

**Olivia: - **Then, when dagbert swam out to go and get help, emma bumped into him and was told what happened, then she went to go and get us while Tancred was still trying to swim out-

**Lysander: ** - in the end, Emma came back with us and I swam in a got Tancred out of the water!

**Tancred: **exactly! And I didn't die did i? if I did I would not be here so I don't understand!

**All: **It's only a book, Tanc!


	5. Chapter 5

_(The next day at Bloors academy, All the children are running around all proud of themselves for getting intoc book! Even a few first graders were proud of themselves and thy where barely mentioned once!)_

**Gabriel:** yup, what did I say yesterday? I knew everyone would feel all proud of themselves!

**Manfred: **_(patting Charlie on the back and humming to himself)_ thanks Charlie!

**Charlie: **_(looking confused) _For what Manfred- uh I mean sir!

**Manfred: **what do you mean what for? If it were not for you, I would have never gotten into the books! In fact the books wouldn't have even existed without you! And forget that sir thing, it sounds soppy._(walks away leaving Gabriel and Charlie dumbfounded on the spot)_

**Emma: **_(walking up from behind)_ well what was that about then, did you get told of _already_ Charlie?

**Charlie: **Manfred just _**thanked **_me! I mean he actually _**thanked**_ me! For existing!

**Emma: ** well, you are special!

**Gabriel: ** yea, and he was also really happy about being in the books! I mean, what's the big deal?

**Charlie: ** I don't care because Manfred just _**thanked**_ me and he wasn't being sarcastic! Anyway, I have to go to a trumpet lesson, have you seen Fidelio?

**Olivia: **_(appearing out of no where with blue and purple streaked hair)_ yes, he said he was going to a piano lesson and he would meet us in the grounds later.

**Charlie: ** ok then, I will see you guys later.

_(After half a horribly bad trumpet lesson of squeaks and squeals, Charlie was let out)_

**Charlie: **claerwin, where are you? _(a small light can be seen in the distance and Charlie walks towards it, only to find Billy sitting outside the choir room door)_

**Billy: **Oh, Charlie! It's such a relieve to see you, I was walking in the hall and I heard some cameras flashing and I turned around and saw…

**Charlie:** saw what Billy?

**Billy: **I saw lots and lots of paparazzi! They came through the main door! I guess Weedon forgot to lock the door today. And then…then…then Manfred came and hypnotized them all and said…

**Charlie: ** said what Billy?!!!!!?

**Billy: ** said "I wont have you hurting Charlie Bone!" and then he took them to the west wing! And that's what happened!


	6. Chapter 6

_(Later on whilst waiting Fidelio to finish his extra curricular piano lesson, Charlie and Billy run into Emma who, as usual is painting a new bird)_

**Charlie:** Hey Em, what's going on?

**Emma: **Oh, not much I am just painting a Cherry Headed Conyer!

**Billy:** _(emerging from around the corner) _A what whatted what?

**Emma:** _(looking shocked that Billy didn't know what that was)_ It is a parrot, I was thinking of becoming one and flying to San Francisco.

**Charlie: **Yea, like that's gonna happen! Anyways we need your help, you see Billy saw the Bloors take some paparazzi toda-

**Emma: **_ (interrupting) _Wait, I thought we got rid of the paparazzi like three days ago!

**Billy:** well I don't know _**what **_you were doing yesterday or three days ago because _someone _ forgot to invite me home this weekend! _(glaring at Charlie_) All I know is that the Bloors took the paparazzi once they were inside and then I didn't see the rest because I nearly got spotted bye !

**Charlie:** yea, well sorry 'bout this weekend billy, I completely forgot! Did you see Manfred with the Bloors?

**Emma: ** he cannot have seen him, he was flirting with Olivia all morning! There is something wrong with him all of a sudden!

**Olivia: **_(appearing out of nowhere) _ Yea, he gives me the creeps, he has been all over me since breakfast!

**Charlie: **_(only just noticing Olivia's presence) Where did you come from? Nevermind, we need your help getting the paparazzi back. They were taken by the Bloors!_

**Olivia: **Yea I'll help you but where is Tanc and Lysander and Gabe AND Fidelio?

**Emma: **_(immediately interested at the sound of Tancred's name)_Tancred is in the sculpture room making a bear sculpture. I followed him ther- _(cheeks start to turn red)_

**Charlie: **Enough said Em! Now lets go and get Tanc and Fidelio, his piano lesson is probably over by now!

**All: ** Okay!


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie Bone And The Hidden Paparazzi

_(After getting Fidelio and Tancred , Charlie decided to split into groups and start looking for the paparazzi)_

**Charlie: **Ok so we will split up into groups of three and go looking.

**Emma:** Can I be in the same group as Tancred!? I mean, because he has a strong talent and all…

**Olivia:** Yea, we want to be in the same group as Tancred!

**Tancred:** Whoa who whoa, I am _**not**_ gonna be in a group with two girls, sorry Em. You will have to pick one, Olivia or Me?

**Billy: **What about Gabriel and Lysander? Are they coming too?

**Charlie: **No Billy, they have detention…again. I wonder why Tancred isn't with them in detention he usually gets in trouble with them!

**Tancred: **_(turning slightly red) _Well Em, who will it be?

**Olivia: **yea Em? _(Putting on her puppy dog face)_

**Emma: ** Fidelio, what do you think?

**Fidelio: **_(humming his favorite mozart piece to himself) _la-dee-da-da-dea…Huh? Uh I dunno…la-dee-da-dea

**Emma: **Thanks Fidelio! You were heaps of help! OK, I pick…Tancred!

**Tancred:**___(turning even redder) _ Thanks Em!

**Olivia: **_(now with a sour face) _ Yea, thanks Em! _(Sarcastically)_

_(Charlie and Billy and Olivia are walking towards the west wing and hear a slight thumping below there feet)_

**Billy: **_(shaking and stumbling on the steps) _Wh-wh-what was that?

**Olivia: **I dunno but watch where you are going. You nearly tripped me up and I am wearing my new hight heeled boots today.

**Charlie: **Its coming from underneath the stage! stage? Olivia, you said we were in the art department!

**Olivia: **Oops! I guess I was wrong and plus it's kinda dark around here…

**Billy: **Can we go back now? This is giving me the creeps and I cannot see a thi- WAAAAH!

**Charlie: **Billy? Billy? What hapen-

**Charlie and Olivia: ** WAAAAH!


	8. Chapter 8

**Voice: **Hey,hey,calm down it's only me, Gabriel.

**Charlie:** Oh,we thought you had detention.

**Voice 2:** We did but then Manfred let us out!He has been acting strange lately.

**Olivia: ** Gabriel is that you?

**Lysander: ** Yea its me but what are you doing here anyways?

**Billy: **We are out looking for the paparazzi and fans that the Bloors took earlier today.

**Gabriel:** Oh, is there a light 'round here, I cannot see a thing!

**Voice 3: ** Before you get a light, don't you want the key to open that door? Here. _(hands over a rusty old key to Charlie)_

**Charlie:** Thanks, um who are you

**Billy: **_(getting out one of his candles from his pocket and lighting it)_ Its probably just Tancred or some- _(looking up he finds himself staring into eyes like black pits) Si-sir Mma-manfred!_

**Manfred:** Yea, thats me and I am here to help you.

**Olivia: **_(not noticing manfred's last words_) well, sir we were just ,um coming here to finish a sculpture we started but-

**Manfred: ** You dont have to lie. I overheard you and I am on your side- For now at least! _(giggles evilly under his breathe) I know what you are doing and why._

**Charlie: **Well in that case-_(thump) _what was what_(thump)_noise?**Lysander:** lets go and check it out! I do love adventures!

**Billy: ** Well I think I will just stay here and keep watch just in ca-

_(he is cut off by Gabriel and pulled down the stairs. The only light is Claerwin and Billy's candle. The only sound is a faint "Help" in the distance)_

**Paparazzi: **Help, help please get us out of here! We only wanted an autograph or two!

**Olivia: **look, there they are!_(leading they way with the candle in her hand) _

**Lysander: ** Oh yea! I see them. What should we do now then?

**Charlie: **I know, just follow my lead and don't make any stupid moves especially Olivia!_(raising his voice slightly) _Hello? We are here to get you out of here!

**Fanatic fan: **Oh my god, its Charlie Bone!!!!!!

**Olivia: ** And Olivia Vertigo. Don't forget Olivia!

**Gabriel **We are gonna get you out of her now ok?

**Another fanatic fan: ** Yea, OMG! Gabriel Silk!

**Charlie: **We will make a deal with you. If you leave us alone we will let you go!

**Paparazzi: **Awww, come on, what about one?

**Lysander: ** ok only one but then your gone. deal?

**All: **Deal!

_(Olivia, Gabriel, Billy, Charlie and Lysander spend the next half hour signing t-shirts and notepads until they hear the dinner bell)_

**Gabriel: **Well, I better be off, I hear we are having eggs and potato tonight, my favorite!

**Billy: **yuck, my least favorite. I think I will pass dinner tonight.

**Charlie: **Okay then, see you guys after dinner.

_(at that ,Everybody including the fanatic fans and paparazzi walk out only to be greeted by Manfred. And the they lived happily ever )_

**So, that's the end of my first ever fanfiction! How did you like it! Please comment and go to my site: . and also my forum: . thank you and good bye**

**-Knads98**


End file.
